


Untitled Peterick Drabble

by neonbrother



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonbrother/pseuds/neonbrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marry me?"<br/>Patrick promptly dropped his book on Pete's head.</p>
<p>Alternatively, Pete accidentally proposes to Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Peterick Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw a prompt on tumblr simply saying 'innapropriately timed proposals' and i decided to just go with it. untitled because i'm lazy as fuck.

They were on their third consecutive day of lying around in bed doing absolutely nothing when Pete looked over at Patrick and felt his stomach flip and his heart contract. His boyfriend was just led there reading a book, chewing slightly on his bottom lip and Pete suddenly realised that he was hopelessly in love with him.  
"Patrick?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Marry me?"  
Patrick promptly dropped his book on Pete's head.

"That's not funny. Don't joke about that," he said, looking slightly bewildered.  
"Okay, firstly, ouch. Please don't drop books on my head. And secondly, I wasn't joking. Marry me."  
"Are you really being serious right now?"  
"Yes. Patrick Stump, you're the love of my life and I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?" Pete asked, looking shyly at the younger man.  
"Okay," Patrick replied, grinning and pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. "Although I'm expecting a ring at some point."  
"Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
